


Struttin' Just For You

by zetsubonna



Series: Crackfic for Characterization Purposes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For my bluberry, on ser birthday, a smut.</i> (Oct 1st!)</p><p>Ze requested pre-war Bucky/Cap2 Steve and Winter Soldier Bucky cuddling pre-serum Steve, so that's what ze got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struttin' Just For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluandorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluandorange/gifts).



"You’re fine with this?" Steve murmured, peering up at Bucky.

Bucky shrugged, lowering his stubbled chin, his eyes downcast. He let his shoulders slump loose as Steve took his word and settled in his lap, leaning into the hand that threaded through his overlong hair, lashes falling to rest on his cheeks.

"Still think you might oughtta get a haircut," he grumbled, but Bucky just laughed, muscled arms settling around his narrow waist, broad, warm hands caressing over his slightly concave stomach.

 ★

On the bed, Steve was on his belly. Bucky leaned back, weight on his palms, panting loudly.

"Jesus, baby," he managed. "Jesus  _Christ_ , how the Hell- nngh,  _Stevie_ , Goddamn, ooh, Goddamn, feel so good, feel so good I can’t-“

Steve slurped, clutching the small of his back, working Bucky deep enough into his throat to flick his tongue out and brush against the top of Bucky’s balls. He was breathing through his nose, slow and even and deep, smacking his lips and moaning very softly.

"You’re so good," Bucky sighed, pushing his weight onto one hand, letting the other cup the back of Steve’s head and elicit another moan, a louder, more emphatic one accompanied by Steve’s hips rocking into the bed, a tension cording his back, his upper arms, his muscular thighs. His forehead met Bucky’s stomach, just the slightest bit too overfed to be flat. "Oh, sweetheart," Bucky crooned. "You’re magic. Your mouth is  _magic,_  baby boy, you’re so damn good to me.”

Steve hummed, pleased, glancing up at him and getting a hungry sigh and the swell of his cheek grazed with Bucky’s thumb for his trouble.

★

"Always looked that good doin’ it," Bucky murmured in Steve’s ear, between kisses that trailed down the side of his neck and lingered where it met his narrow shoulder. "So fuckin’ pretty, baby."

Steve snorted quietly, caressing Bucky’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp with his nails. “Didn’t ask, did I?” he grumbled, but he was smiling, his eyes half-closed. “Don’t get too handsy, Barnes.”

"Ain’t," Bucky assured him, sucking on a sharp shoulder point. "Ain’t, just sayin’."

 ★

"Pretty baby," Bucky sighed, shifting his hips, watching Steve take him in, all the way in, all the way down, making his whole cock disappear in his mouth. "My sweet baby doll. Whaddya want, huh? You wanna taste it, or you want me to do you?"

"Everything," Steve answered, lips moving on the head of his cock. "Whatever you c’gimme, Buck. Want everything."

“ _Shit_ ,” Bucky sighed, shaking his head as Steve mouthed him, rubbing his swollen lips against just the head, “Oh, Stevie. Stevie, baby. You can’t say stuff like that, you’re gonna make me melt, I can’t handle it.”

"Want you," Steve murmured, closing his eyes, tilting his head to the side. He ran his tongue slowly down and up the underside of Bucky’s shaft, flicking mercilessly from side to side, stopping to tease Bucky’s foreskin until he moaned before speaking again. "Wanna make you come, Buck. You gonna come for me?"

"Shit," Bucky sighed again, grinning, dazed. "Whatever you want, baby boy. M’a do whatever you want, ain’t I?"

★

"Whatever I want," Steve echoed, bumping his shoulder into Bucky’s chest, earning himself a husky chuckle and a light squeeze. "Hmph. Sweet talkin’ weasel."

"You like it," Bucky reminded him, nibbling his ear. "You always liked it."

"I do," Steve said, leaning back into Bucky’s chest, right hand tangling with Bucky’s right fingers, left hand stroking idly along the arm plates that were folded over his narrow chest. "I’ma stupid sap, though, ain’t I?"

"Mhm," Bucky agreed, burying his nose in Steve’s hair as he added, quietly teasing, "mostly stupid."

Steve rolled his eyes and bonked the back of his head into Bucky’s left shoulder, yelping when it hurt and then laughing at himself.

"Dumb as dirt," he agreed. Bucky snickered.

★

Bucky held Steve by the back of his neck and pumped his hips, and Steve swallowed eagerly, gulping and loud, making soft sounds of ecstasy in his nose and throat in between gulps that took down not just the hot jets of Bucky’s come but the head of his cock.

"Oh,  _God_ , oh, God, yeah, that’s my boy, that’s my  _baby,_  oh, Jesus, Stevie, Stevie, Stevie, Christ, Jesus Christ, take it, you’re so good, you’re so damn good, baby doll, my baby boy, yeah,  _yes-_ ”

He surged up when Bucky let him loose, pinning Bucky to the mattress and plunging his tongue into his mouth as Bucky laughed into the kiss and ran his hands over Steve’s broad, firm chest, whining and rocking his hips into the bed when Bucky pinched and squeezed both of his nipples.

"Still like that?" Bucky purred against his mouth. "Mm, ‘course you do, you’re so damn sweet, I can’t hardly stand it."

"Bucky," Steve hissed into his mouth, eyes rolling and fluttering shut as Bucky continued to rock his softening cock into Steve’s belly, to pinch and roll Steve’s nipples in his fingertips. "Bucky, Bucky,  _Jesus_ , Buck!”

"Play with me, doll," Bucky urged. "Keep kissin’ me and wigglin’ like you’re running too hot, get me hard again for you in no time, won’tcha? Pretty little shit."

"Bucky!" Steve growled, though it melted into a gasp when Bucky dragged one hand full of nails down his back and moved so Steve’s cock would grind into his stomach. "Buck. Bucky."

"Yeah," Bucky said, closing his eyes and smiling as he kept moving his bare stomach against Steve’s hard cock. "Yeah, Stevie. It’s me. Keep sayin’ my name like that, like you’re dyin’ for it. You want me to get you back, right baby?"

"Yes," Steve gasped, burying his nose in the familiar smell of Bucky’s pomaded, short hair. " _Hell_  yes. _Bucky_.”

"You just gonna rub one off on my belly?" Bucky asked, relaxed and languid in the sheets even as he stoked Steve’s fire with fingers digging into his muscles and soft, hot mouth lapping at his throat, his collarbone. "Come all over me, baby boy. Bet I can get you off until you faint, gettin’ it so much. You want this? Tell me you want this."

"Want it," Steve insisted, breathy and soft, burying his face in Bucky’s neck. "Want you. Want your dick. Want it  _in_  me, Christ, God almighty-“

"You’re all worked up," Bucky complained, laughing, petting him. "Never seen you want it so bad. What else can I get you to say to me?"

"Whatever you want," Steve murmured, coming up from his neck to kiss him again, eyes barely drifting up to meet his gaze before they fixed on his mouth. "Say whatever you want.  _Do_  whatever you want, Buck, just want you so damn bad.”

"Mother of God," Bucky marveled, eyes widening and then half-closing as he stroked his fingertip down Steve’s nose and caressed the bow of his upper lip. "Never thought I’d hear that."

★

"Vain as a damn peacock," Steve grumbled, even as he tipped his chin back to collect Bucky’s soft, searching kisses, still stroking his palm with his thumb and tracing the plates of the metal arm with the other hand’s fingers. "Ain’t you, Barnes?"

"Struttin’ just for you," Bucky agreed, his mouth not even hinting a smile until Steve rolled his eyes and nipped at his lip. "Mm. Mean little punk."

"Ridiculous jerk," Steve countered, hiding both their smiles in more soft, slow kisses.

★

"That feel good?" Bucky asked, his first and second fingers grazing Steve’s prostate, as though the muffled whimper that escaped his hastily covered mouth wasn’t sign enough.

Steve groaned and buried his face in his arms, widening his thighs.

"I asked you," Bucky pressed, fingers rubbing insistently and stealing away Steve’s breath. "Feel good right there, baby? That the spot? That’s where you want my dick, right?"

"Bucky," Steve groaned. "Goddamn it, Buck, right- right the Hell- right  _there_ , God, can I come?”

"G’head," Bucky said generously, leaning down to kiss the small of his back. "Up on your knees. Stroke off your dick and grind on my fingers, lemme watch it flex and flutter so I can see how hot it’s gonna look when I’m pounding you."

"Want you so  _bad_ ,” Steve hissed through his teeth as he pushed up on his knees. “How you gonna do me, Buck?”

"You’re always so damn pretty on your back," Bucky sighed, twisting his fingers so Steve’s breath caught and smirking when he suppressed a howl. "Legs all spread wide to let me in. But maybe I should make you sit on it and ride. You seem to want it pretty bad-"

"Bucky!" Steve whined, and Bucky laughed softly as come spattered on the sheet below.

★

"We look good together," Bucky noted, leaning back in the pile of blankets and pillows as Steve lounged on his lap.

"We always did," Steve murmured, closing his eyes, soft, limply pomaded hair sticking lightly to Bucky’s chin where he was tucked underneath. He opened them again when Bucky hummed and shifted his hips. "Gettin’ hard? Need me to move?"

"Nah," Bucky grunted, kissing the top of Steve’s ear. "Mm, look at you. Can’t hold back a bit."

"No point," Steve said, shrugging. "How else m’I gonna get what I want?"

★

"Mary and Joseph," Steve moaned.

"That good, baby?" Bucky asked, still somehow smug.

"God," Steve replied, closing his eyes, shifting his hips. His toes were already grabbing at the bedspread. "Oh, Christ, Jesus, Bucky,  _Bucky, Bucky, Bucky-_ ”

"Yeah?" Bucky asked, rocking on his knees to grind his cock into Steve’s prostate. "That’s where you want it, right, baby?"

"Bucky," Steve forced out of shaking lips. "Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Buck, I swear to God, I’m-"

"Baby boy," Bucky sighed fondly, pulling back and grinding in again deliberately. "Baby doll. I know. Don’t I know you? I know what you like. You just keep those hips up, sweetheart. Keep lettin’ me in, let me make you feel good."

"Christ, Jesus, Jesus,  _Bucky_ , oh my God,” Steve’s jaw went slack and his eyes rolled as Bucky steadily thrust into him, one hand dropping from clutching the pillow to rest over Bucky’s on his hip. “God, Jesus, Bucky,  _fuck me_ , I swear I-“

"Oh my  _God_ ,” Bucky growled, eyes widening for a moment before his grip tightened on Steve’s hips. “Say that again. Keep  _sayin’_  it. Holy  _shit_.” _  
_

"Fuck me," Steve pleaded, jaw loose, lips tooth-scraped and shiny, eyes wide, damp and needy, pupils blown wide. "Fuck me, Buck, fuck me, I’m _dyin’_ , please, fuck me  _sore_ -“

"Oh, pretty, pretty baby," Bucky murmured, adjusting the bracing of his knees. "Oh, Stevie. You bet your tight little ass I’m damn sure gonna  _try_.” _  
_

★

"You two asshats," Bucky complained.

"I don’t know why we’re surprised," Steve sighed. "None of us has any damn brains at all."

"Don’t care," Bucky crooned, still peppering Steve’s shoulders with kisses. "Don’t give a good goddamn."

"Mm," Steve hummed in agreement. "N’even one."

"Fuckin’ five thousand dollar bed," Bucky huffed. "We didn’t make five thousand dollars our whole  _lives_ before the war.”

"Don’t care," Bucky sang again. "Don’t give one single shit, do we, pretty baby?"

"Nuh-uh," Steve brought Bucky’s fingers up to his mouth and kissed them. "Just feel bad you two were watching and not helping."

"Like I could survive you three falling on me," Steve huffed. "Stop suckin’ on each other for five minutes and give me a damn sheet, I’m freezing."

"Suck on you instead?" Bucky offered.

Steve laughed when Steve hit him with a pillow.

"Shut the Hell up," Steve complained.

"Everybody shut the Hell up," Bucky agreed. "Gonna be hard enough sleepin’ four deep on a broken bed on the floor without kissin’ and gigglin’ and foolishness going on, Christ. Go the fuck to sleep, Barnes."

"Kiss my Irish ass," Bucky retorted. "N’scoot the fuck over!"


End file.
